Anillos y Votos
by iCute
Summary: A Ryou le da dolor de cabeza cierta pregunta que le hizo el espíritu, y todo se lo gana por responderle. TRADUCCION . Oneshot, Shounen-ai. BakuraxRyou.


HoOola! ;P

Espero que estén bien n.n. A continuación les traigo un fic que en lo personal me ha encantado. He de aclarar que esta historia NO me pertenece, si no a su autor original: Tsuki no Kodomo. Lo he traducido con el respeto que se merece . En todo caso, espero que lo disfruten, queridos fans de la pareja ;D

Ahora si edité bien, para no cagar tan feo el formato xD. Discúlpenme por la otra aberración T.T, pero es que soy re-nueva y primeriza xD. (Así me justifico… y que? xD)

Esop.

* * *

**"Anillos y Votos"**

Shounen-ai. BakuraxRyou

---

Enseñarle a Bakura las razones del porque las cosas eran como eran en el mundo moderno, había sido para Ryou, la tarea más difícil en toda su joven vida. Teniendo tan solo 13 años, viviendo a solas con un extraño espíritu y compartiendo su cuerpo con él no había sido fácil, sobretodo porque la mitad del tiempo no sabía que pasaba consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, habían ciertas cosas que eran necesarias ser aprendidas por Bakura, así que con el riesgo de volverse loco o que saliera herido, la experiencia dio inicio.

Primero le instruyó a Bakura acerca de los baños. La aventura no duró demasiado. Después de un embarazoso contratiempo con el espíritu en el césped de la casa del vecino, Ryou se dio cuenta de que los contratiempos no iban a reducirse.

La siguiente fue una lección de cocina. La estufa le había parecido particularmente interesante al espíritu una vez que se dio cuenta de que podía probar todo tipo de cosas con el fuego. Todo tipo de cosas. Le tomó tres meses a Ryou el que le creciera nuevamente su cabello después de aquello que no quería recordar.

La tercera lección había sido sobre el tráfico y lo que significaban las señales. Su intención no era que Bakura conduciera, sino que fuera un peatón seguro - "Carros", le había dicho a su yami, "son mucho más peligrosos que los caballos".

"Pero los carros no muerden", le respondió el espíritu.

Cuando Ryou cumplió 14, Bakura le hizo una extraña pregunta: -¿Porque su padre llevaba una sortija en uno de sus dedos en su mano izquierda?-. Primero Ryou tenía planeado decirle a Bakura que, si bien no era habitual que toda la gente usara joyas, algunos lo hacían por ciertos motivos, pero consideró que esa pregunta merecía una específica respuesta.

"Mi papá usa esa sortija como significado de que él está casado." le contestó Ryou a su contraparte, sobre la cama en una tarde de verano.

"Pero él no está casado. Tú dijiste que tu mamá había muerto¿no es así?" dijo Bakura en su forma espiritual, sentado junto a Ryou.

"... Bueno, sí, mamá murió, pero... él aún está casado con ella, porque en nuestros corazones, mamá sigue ahí." respondió Ryou, mirando al techo.

"¿Y porque una sortija, entonces?" preguntó Bakura, empujándolo levemente.

Ryou lo miró pensativo un pequeño instante, antes de contestarle a su yami. "¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé acerca de las costumbres religiosas?" Bakura asintió. "Bueno, la sortija tiene que ver con eso. Es una tradición muy común en el mundo. Si te piensas casar, se lo propones a alguien ofreciendo una sortija. Si la acepta, entonces vendrá la planeación y a continuación, la boda. En una boda, la pareja intercambia votos de amor y lealtad, y luego un ministro, sacerdote, o alguien así, proclama que están casados. Después de eso, los dos estarán eternamente unidos¿sabías?".

Bakura se notó reflexivo un momento, y lo primero que Ryou había pensado era que había apaciguado la curiosidad del espíritu. Pero entonces, otra pregunta llegó, una que hizo a Ryou reincorporarse de inmediato, haciéndolo toser.

"Pero yo ya te he ofrecido mi sortija, y tú la has tomado. Por tanto¿significa que vamos a casarnos?" le preguntó el más alto, mirando a su joven hikari.

Tomó un momento para que Ryou se recuperara, y cuando lo hizo, de inmediato sacudió la cabeza. "¡No!" gritó, "Oh cielos¡no!".

"Bueno¿y porque no?" dijo Bakura frunciendo el ceño. "Yo te di mi sortija, y tú la tomaste."

"En primera, mi papá me dio la sortija --"

"La sortija es mía. Si yo no lo quiero, tú no la tienes." declaró el espíritu.

"¡Eso no importa! Además, se supone que debes preguntar '¿Quieres casarte conmigo?' o decir algo así como 'Te amo' o... o usar palabras dulces y eso, y... ¡No hiciste nada por el estilo!"

Bakura arrugó la nariz. "Pero¿y si quiero casarme contigo?"

El muchacho de ojos café miró dudosamente al espíritu. "¡Pues no puedes!, ambos somos chicos y yo no tengo ni los 16 años para casarme¡es ilegal!"

"Realmente la justicia nunca ha sido mi tema." le dijo a su compañero divertido, observando como su hikari se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

"¡De todas formas no se puede¡Yo no quiero casarme contigo! Tengo pensado casarme con una linda chica, tener niños, formar una familia, y esas cosas." dijo un enfurruñado Ryou. La conversación había terminado.

Sin embargo, un día, tres años después, Ryou se encontraba estudiando para sus finales, y cierto espíritu estaba considerando molestar al pobre chico, una vez más. Como siempre, cuando estaba aburrido, el mayor se concentraba en como atacarlo, y fue entonces, que le llegó una malvada idea. En la mayoría de los casos, Bakura nunca habría invitado a Yami o a Yuugi a la casa de Ryou, pero dadas las circunstancias y teniendo esa especial idea en mente, consideró que tal vez la presencia de Yami era algo necesaria.

Le propuso a Yami permanecer tranquilo en lo que él actuaba. Se dirigió a la habitación de Ryou deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta llamando su atención desde ahí.

"Hey, Ryou...?"

"¿Huh?" dijo el aludido, enfrascado en su libro, prestándole muy poca atención a su yami. Bakura hizo un mohín.

"Te amo."

"Mhm, yo también te amo." le contestó Ryou de manera distraída. El espíritu hizo una mueca, pensando en que probablemente su hikari no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Ya te di mi sortija..."

"Sí" dijo Ryou, por inercia, y una vez más, demasiado distraído.

"¿Entonces estamos casados?"

Ryou detuvo su lectura.

"Claro, yo ahora los declaro marido y... marido?... Ahora ya puedes besar a Ryou... creo." intervino Yami, con un poco de incertidumbre. Yuugi simplemente reía por las payasadas de sus yamis.

"Yo... esperen¿qué?" Ryou se giró alrededor de su silla, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra pues la boca de Bakura se posicionó sobre sus labios. Como siempre, Ryou involuntariamente se encontraba en una situación de la que no estaba enteramente de acuerdo. Y como siempre, Ryou involuntariamente había caído ante las tretas de Bakura, y ahora...

"¿Qué hay sobre los votos¿No vas a decir nada denigrante sobre la lealtad y el amor, la enfermedad y la salud, Bakura?" replicó Yuugi muy divertido, desde el umbral de la puerta por su propio bien.

Si Ryou hubiera sido otra persona, seguro ya hubiera estrangulado a Yuugi. "¿Huh¿La lealtad y dedicación?... ¿Enfermedad y salud¡Joder! Siempre estaré aquí para él¿que no es suficiente¿Haré lo que diga ese remedo de faraón quien no me deja vivir en paz?"

Ryou frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. "Haz hecho todo esto para casarme contigo¿y no dices por lo menos los votos adecuados¡Que pena, Bakura!"

Bakura se detuvo un poco. En primer lugar, había querido hacer esa cosa del matrimonio para molestar a su pobre novio (¿Ahora esposo?, pensaba para sí mismo alegremente.), pero también lo había hecho por algo que alguien había mencionado sobre 'consumar el matrimonio' ... ¿Qué que significaba eso? Pues la grandiosa oportunidad de llevar su nueva vida de pareja a la cama y así...

Esperen¿Ryou quería los jodidos votos?

"Yo prometo serte leal y dedicado, en la enfermedad y la salud." dijo Bakura, casi murmurando, para después inclinarse hacia Ryou y besarlo nuevamente. Ryou, sin embargo, solo soltó una risita.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bakura con impaciencia.

"¡En la enfermedad y en la salud¡En fortuna y desventura, juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas!" recitó Ryou, sonriente.

"Que enfermo." dijo Yami, murmurando.

"Sí, bueno... aunque por supuesto que ese cuerpo... es bastante saludable." agregó Yuugi, insinuando al bien elaborado ladrón.

"Sí, sí." refunfuño el ex-Faraón.

"No seas celoso, Faraón, amor." ronroneó Bakura con clara burla. "Y ahora, lo primero que tendré será sexo --" y a esto, Ryou protestó bastante abochornado "-- pero bueno... uhm... ¿Sabías? Estás completamente muy por debajo de mí. Tengo a un lindo niño solo para mi, un cuerpo 'saludable', y una buena razón para sacar a sus lerdos traseros de aquí." finalizó, mirando a su hikari con lujuria.

"¡No vas a hacer tal cosa!" advirtió Ryou, con una deliciosa tonalidad cereza en su cara. Miró a Yuugi de manera suplicante, mientras que este silbaba inocentemente y se disponía a salir de la casa.

"¡Vamos, Yami!" dijo infantilmente, "¡Tengo un juego de cartas que enseñarte!"

"... ¿Tiene mounstros?", preguntó el más alto, comenzando a seguir a Yuugi.

"Nop. Pero hace que el perdedor empiece a desnudarse."

"... Poker?"

"... Mhmm..."

Al salir, pudieron escuchar como la puerta de arriba se cerraba con bastante rapidez, y a medida que caminaban por la calle, aún escuchaban las protestas de Ryou acerca de su 'final'.

Sobra decir que -- estaría en su luna de miel por los próximos tres días, y no en la escuela.

-

**END**

-

* * *

-

Whee nOn ¿Qué les pareció?

Pues, no hay mucho que decir, ya que este fic no es mío n.nUU. Es solo que a algunos se nos complica leer en inglés y creo que traducirlos para que los demás los puedan leer sin dificultad es buena idea xD. Soy malísima para ponerme las pilas, así que espero no tardarme con un próximo fic… ¿de quienes?

Obvio…

BakuraxRyou 4ever! xDDD

Un besote! n.n

S&S


End file.
